


on the other side of the net

by karekaremix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roughly based on the last panel in Chapter 370
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karekaremix/pseuds/karekaremix
Summary: right before they leave the school after their graduation, hinata and kageyama play against each other one more time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	on the other side of the net

It didn't feel odd at all. They were just walking to the gymnasium just as they have for the past three years. The difference was they weren't in their gym clothes and they'd just gotten their high school diplomas. Kageyama got a ball from the storage room while Hinata was on one side of the court, stretching as to test if his pants weren't going to rip if he went for a dive. Just as promised in middle school, the two played against each other again. It was nothing serious as the two had laughed it off when Hinata's receive didn't make it to Kageyama's side of the court. 

After a while, they ended up sitting next to each other by the door of the gymnasium. Their fingers were intertwined, joined hands resting on Kageyama's thigh.

"They're probably looking for us by now," Hinata said, looking at the pathway towards the gymnasium one last time.

"They know where to find us," Kageyama replied, turning to his boyfriend to give him one long look.

Hinata faced the latter and a fond smile grew on his face.

"What?" Hinata asked, chuckling, reaching out to Kageyama's face with his free hand and gently caressing his cheek.

Kageyama slightly leaned into his touch as a little smile spread across his lips.

"Nothing," He murmured as Hinata moved his free hand to gently pat his head.

"No, really, babe, why are you looking at me?" Hinata asked, gaze softening upon feeling Kageyama's hand clutch his other hand tighter. "What is it, love?"

Kageyama mumbled something under his breath. Hinata chuckled, stopped patting, and said, "Speak up, idiot."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and said, "I said, I've been thinking about something lately. Dumb ass."

Hinata threw his head back in laughter, setting free a bunch of monstrous butterflies at the pit of Kageyama's stomach, making him smile.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, eyes shining in anticipation as Kageyama's lips fell into a flat line as he thought of the right things to say.

"About us and, you know, our future," Kageyama muttered, facing front again as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hmm, we never really talked about what's going to happen to us after graduation, huh? I kinda guessed we'd just roll with the punches of life and all that. You're not _that_ high maintenance anyway," Hinata said as he faced front and rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder.

Kageyama scoffed at his last statement but glanced fondly at the latter before quietly saying, "Wouldn't it be more fun if we _rolled with the punches of life_ with a band on our ring fingers?"

Hinata immediately sat up with a gasp, facing Kageyama.

"Did you just–Did you just propose to me?!" Hinata shouted, only for his mouth to be covered by Kageyama's free hand.

"Shut up, dumb ass. My mom doesn't know I spent a crap ton of money on rings; she could be nearby," Kageyama said in a hushed voice.

Hinata paused for a minute and laughed into Kageyama's hand.

"Gross," Kageyama said, retreating his hand from Hinata's mouth, wiping it on his pants just in case his boyfriend got some saliva on it before looking back up at Hinata. "So, what do you say?"

Before Hinata could register, Kageyama removed his other hand from Hinata's grip, moved to kneel on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Hinata felt warm tears blur his eyesight.

"Will you marry me," Kageyama said, taking a deep breath before continuing his sentence. "dumb ass?"

"Oh, my god, Tobio," Hinata laughed wetly, wiping the tears on his chin with the back of his hand. "Yes, you idiot, I _will_ marry you."

Kageyama's face lit up like a Christmas tree, making Hinata tear up more. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Hinata cried as his lover slid the ring into his fourth finger. He looked down at his hand and cried even more. "Even the ring is so fucking beautiful."

Kageyama moved to kneel in between his knees and pulled him into his chest for a tight hug. He placed a kiss on the top of Hinata's head before murmuring, " _You're_ so fucking beautiful, Shouyou."

It took a couple of minutes to get Hinata to calm down and when he did, it was Kageyama who burst into happy tears, making Hinata laugh loudly and pull his lover into his embrace. _Stop crying, you big idiot, we're getting married._ was all Hinata needed to say to get Kageyama to stop bawling his eyes out. The two had somehow come to an agreement that they'll wear the rings on a necklace chain for the time being since playing volleyball with a ring was such a pain in the ass, especially if the ring had a diamond in it, there was no way in hell Hinata was going to wear it to a game. Hinata's phone started ringing in his pocket. So did Kageyama's.

"That's our cue," Hinata said with a grin, standing up, Kageyama following. 

"See you later, Kageyama!"

"Yeah, see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! i wrote this one for my friend, ate aki (@ohdeeraki on twitter pls go check her out sHE MAKES AMAZING ART!!!) but yeah i was feeling creative and asked for a prompt. now we have engaged kagehina :D anyways don't hesitate to chat me up about haikyuu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchglasses) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/witchglasses) !!! you can also leave a comment !!! i'd love to hear about what you think :"")
> 
> until then, stay hydrated, play A3! and have a good day every day!!
> 
> ♡ cho


End file.
